


Already Home

by LowkeyScrupious



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Shipmas 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowkeyScrupious/pseuds/LowkeyScrupious
Summary: Written for the prompt "18th December - Christmas in St Mungo’s doesn’t have to be all bad".





	Already Home

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon outside. Polly could tell by the light streaks forcing their way in through the weak glass window beside her bed. It was a cold kind of sunlight, the type that inferred that it didn’t care about the lives of ordinary people, that it had much more important business than illuminating the goings-on of humans. Polly watched as the dust particles flirted with each other, stewing in how even the dust had more company than her today. As soon as she recognised the unwelcome thought she mentally slapped herself for thinking it. Yann was coming later. She had Yann. Yann to look forward to, Yann to cherish. Yann was enough. Yann was her world.

She sighed as she lay her head back against the headboard, too tired to pick up her discarded copy of _In the Heights_ , too agitated to sleep. It was a strange kind of limbo, helped no end by the looming silence that currently filled her hospital room. She supposed her parents had had good intentions when paying for a private room for her - no doubt feeling guilty that they wouldn’t be visiting at all for a week over Christmas – but now she detested them for it. She didn’t want a single thing from them, least of all another misguided attempt to reconcile the effects of their break up. How dare they announce that – the most brutal betrayal – then leave her alone with nothing but her own ugly thoughts when she became ill. However, although it stung like hell she knew she’d rather be here, alone, than with them on Christmas. And she was grateful for an additional reason to abhor them. At least anger was easy, simple. It was better than being sad and confused at any rate. She’d promised herself she would never become that kind of girl. Vowed it after Craig. And so here she was, grateful for the excuse to be away from the incessant arguing and cutting quips that had become the most draining routine in their household. Deciding she’d rather try and sleep now than wait anxiously to see Yann again, she settled back into the surprisingly comfortable bed (forcing back a retch), and waited for sleep to come. It took its time, but it came in the end.

* * *

 

She wasn’t sure what is was that woke her from her self-pitying slumber, but as soon as she became aware, she knew something was different. Exciting. Blinking her eyes open, she immediately felt the warmth of Yann’s familiar hand in hers. She smiled before she’d even given herself permission.

“Hey,” his soothing voice met her ears and her heart melted.

Turning over, her eyes sought Yann’s as she took him in. “Hey babe.”

There he was, perfect as always, his simple presence enough to drive away even the deepest of darkly rooted thoughts.

“How are you?” he asked anxiously, stroking a strand of hair back from her face as she sat up to kiss him.

She decided to make him wait before answering, lingering a little on their kiss and keeping her hands on his neck for a second longer than was strictly necessary for someone who was ill. “Fine, they say I’m getting better now so looks like we’re still on for the 27th!”

Yann’s eyes lit up. She would never tire of that sight. Not ever. “You’re damn right we are! Even if I have to sneak you out of here myself!” He generously flashed her his gorgeous smile that made Polly’s heart flutter.

Polly was due to be released from St Mungo’s in two days’ time, and she’d be going to Yann’s family’s house. She wasn’t sure what made them invite her, though they’d always been good to her – she hoped it wasn’t pity. Something in the way Yann talked about his parents and sister though made her believe that perhaps they genuinely wanted to have her, maybe they weren’t ‘just being nice’.

“How long have you been here?” Polly asked, suddenly worried she’d been asleep for hours and Yann would have to go home soon.

“Not long babe, maybe like half an hour?” he sat back in his chair and started stroking Polly’s hand to soothe her.

“Ugh, sorry I was sleeping. It’s just so _boring_ here, especially on Christmas.”

“Don’t be so silly Poll. You’re sick, you _cannot_ help it. Besides…” he moved his hand to the inside of Polly’s thigh, “Christmas in St Mungo’s doesn’t have to be all bad.”

Polly’s breath caught. Her heart missed several beats. _Remain composed_. “I like the sound of that…” she reached over to Yann for another kiss, as he leaned over her on the bed, bringing his other hand to caress her dirty blonde hair.

“Merry Christmas Polly,” he murmured between kisses.

“Merry Christmas Yann.”

After a few enjoyable minutes continuing in this manner, Yann pulled away frustrated.

“What is it?” Polly panicked. Trust her to fuck it up.

“My mum and sister are waiting outside.”

“What?”

“Yeah. They wanted to come see you too. You know, seeing as how it’s Christmas.”

Polly was frozen for a minute. She was in the grip of some intense sort of emotion that she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Gratitude? Happiness? She honestly wasn’t sure. One thing was for certain though; the lump in the back of her throat was throbbing painfully.

“Really? Why?” she couldn’t understand why they’d want to visit her in hospital, especially on Christmas Day.

Yann laughed a little as he smiled back at her, daring her to be more self-pitying. “Because you’re a part of the family now Polly. Now and always.” And he leaned back in for another, softer, kiss.

Now it was Polly’s turn to pull away. “They’re here? Waiting outside?”

At Yann’s distracted nod, she chastised him. “Yann! I can’t believe you forgot to mention this! They should come in right now! I don’t want to keep them here, not on Christmas! For Christ’s sake, they’re going to hate me even more now!”

“Polly!” Yann growled at her as her continued to seek for more oral contact.

She knew it frustrated him when she put herself down, but she couldn’t exactly help it. Besides, since Yann entered her life she’d managed to reduce the amount of self-bitterness by quite some margin, so he couldn’t complain – she was improving.

“Fine, but you should seriously go and get them!” she laughed as he groaned at her gentle shove.

“I’m going, but I’m not happy about it.”

Polly didn’t miss his grin as he left the room though.

A few tense moments later and he had re-entered, Mrs Fredericks and Leah in tow, both looking excited to be there and both clutching presents Polly was sure couldn’t be for her.

“Hello, Polly, are you feeling?” Mrs Fredericks asked kindly, taking a seat on the opposite side of the bed to Yann.

“Alright thanks, Mrs Fredericks. How are you?”

“Not bad love, we’ve had a good Christmas Day so far! Sorry if Yann forgot to mention we were coming,” she cast an exasperated look at her son, “but when we heard he was still visiting you on Christmas we thought we may as well pop along too and drop off your gifts!”

Polly could feel the blush saturating her skin as if it were literally burning her. “You really didn’t need to you guys, I feel terrible, I didn’t get you anything!” She broke off, looking at Yann because she didn’t know what else to do.

“We don’t care! We just wanted to make sure you were okay!” Yann’s little sister Leah interjected helpfully, and Polly smiled at her.

“Yes, when we heard you might have Dragon Pox we were so worried!”

Polly’s heart swelled uncomfortably. “Thank you, honestly… thankfully I _don’t_ have Dragon Pox, and I’ll soon be ready to get out of here,” she addressed Leah mostly, as the younger girl was much less intimidating than Mrs Fredericks, even though the pair of them had made it nothing but clear that they enjoyed having Polly around, and thought she was a perfectly acceptable girlfriend for Yann.

“Yes, well, open your gifts!” Mrs Fredericks implored her, and with another reassuring glance at Yann, Polly accepted the package being handed to her.

She wanted to comment that she liked the effect of the moving snow on the wrapping paper, but something stopped her. _Don’t look like a fool. You’re just opening yourself up to being hurt_. With apprehension, she unwrapped the square present, and the contents were revealed to be a thin book titled _Avenue Q_.

“It’s a muggle musical,” Mrs Fredericks hurriedly explained, glancing at Yann. “Yann said you liked those.”

Polly looked from a hopeful Mrs Fredericks to an adorably bashful looking Yann. Panic spiked her insides when she felt something hot behind her eyes. Switching that off immediately, she turned back to Yann’s mother. “You didn’t!”

“Do you like it?”

“I really do. Really.” She paused. “Thank you.” Even Polly was proud of the performance she was giving. She knew she wasn’t fooling Yann, knew they both realised she’d be crying over this to him later that night, but she thought she’d convinced his mother and sister that she wasn’t a complete freak for loving it so much. She felt Yann’s hand on her back, rubbing it for support.

“Thank goodness, we thought you might be in need of some new reading material until you get out of this dreary room!”

“Mine now, mine now,” Leah chanted, and Polly laughed as she handed her a smaller gift, with the same beautiful wrapping paper. “It’s a necklace,” Leah explained as Polly uncovered the thin silver chain. The pendant was something quite beautiful, in Polly’s opinion; a delicate loveheart with an arrow going through.

“Wow, thank you Leah, it’s gorgeous.”

“Let me put it on,” Yann proposed, taking the gift and placing it around Polly’s neck, lovingly fastening it in place.

Polly attempted to hide her smile, but the sight of Leah and Mrs Fredericks grinning at each other out of the corner of her eye made her wonder how successful she had been.

“There.” Yann stated, pausing again to look at her in amazement. Polly loved it when he did that. “You’re beautiful,” he reaffirmed, catching Polly in another quick kiss before turning back to his family.

“ _Well_ ,” Leah said loadedly.

“Yes, on that note, we should probably get back to your father,” Mrs Fredericks sighed, looking to Yann. “It was lovely to see you again Polly, we’re so glad you’re on the mend and we’re of course looking forward to you coming home to us the day after tomorrow.”

“Thank you so much Mrs Fredericks,” Polly was unsure what to say exactly for, so she just added “for everything,” and hoped it came off as casually as she’d intended.

“No problem love” Mrs Fredericks smiled warmly at her. “Get well soon. Come on Leah.”

Leah bounded up to Polly for a hug, which Polly provided, and then the two of them were through the door and it was just her and Yann again.

Polly let out a long breath. “That was intense!”

“Sorry babe, I should’ve asked. Or at least warned you they were coming. I just kinda thought it was obvious they’d want to visit.” Yann was looking at her once again like she was the most interesting thing he’d ever laid eyes on, and was now afraid of losing her.

“Stop it. It was sweet,” she smiled, pulling on Yann’s arm to get him into the (far too narrow) bed with her. He shot her a rueful grin as she shuffled over to make room, and he willingly climbed up next to her.

“I can’t believe you told them I like musicals. That’s so embarrassing,” she murmured as she lay her head on his chest.

He bent his face to breathe in the scent of her hair, before peppering her again with small, loving kisses, caressing her arm as he did so.

“I can read it to you now if you want?”

“Ew. Don’t be so cheesy Yann.”

She felt rather than heard him smile as he reached over her to retrieve _Avenue Q_ , and opened it to the first page. She rolled her eyes, even though no one could see her, and vaguely thought as she felt herself drifting off again in Yann’s arms, that although she was excited to get out of hospital and come home to Yann’s, she realised somewhere deep inside that it didn’t matter _where_ she was. With Yann, she was already home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Endless thanks to Kat for founding this ship. Leah is totally her idea and I hope you don't mind me surprising you Kat!


End file.
